Nunca sozinhos
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Enquanto um fosse vivo o outro nunca estaria só.Shortfic. Se eu receber algumas reviews talvez eu aumente . SasuxSaku


Sasuke: Está frio...

Um ano depois do cenário que definiu o rumo de sua vida, Uchiha Sasuke ainda tinha sete anos. Mais um inverno. No entanto este não era um em que ele ficaria feliz pela espera do Natal. Não tinha o que comemorar. Sequer tinha com quem comemorar. Tudo estava exatamente como sempre foi na mansão Uchiha. Mas mesmo assim algo estava mudado, diferente. De certa forma ali não era a casa do único Uchiha vivo. Ali, de certa forma, estava frio.

Sasuke: Está frio...

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas saiam de seus olhos teimando em cair no chão provocando um som gélido ao chocar-se contra a pequena poça de água salgada. A água também estava fria. A neve, que antes fazia o pequeno pular de alegria contra os protestos da mãe, agora só dava ao ambiente um ar melancólico e fraco. Cada palavra que fosse dita entre as paredes daquele lugar tornavam-se ecos. O cheiro enjoativo e metálico de sangue estava por todo lado. Sasuke chorava. Pelas primeiras vezes na vida, mas chorava. Por serem suas primeiras lágrimas ele não sabia chorar. Não sabia, mas chorava. Não gemia. Não soluçava. Só chorava. Esse ato ficou marcado em seu rosto desde a primeira vez que o fez. Levantou-se ainda chorando. Lavou seu rosto na água fria da torneira de um banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho.

_Porque você é fraco. Não vale a pena matar._

Cada palavra que Itachi lhe proferiu naquela noite ainda ecoava em sua mente. Aquela criança já estava morta. Só havia esquecido de se deitar. Nunca mais ele dirigiu a palavra para ninguém. Seu mundo ficou silencioso. Quando as pessoas lhe perguntavam porque era tão calado ele não respondia. Parecia que não tinha ouvido. De fato não ouvia. As palavras de seu sub-consciênciente falam mais alto e pesadamente. Ele passava direto pelo dono da pergunta. Todos sentiam pena. Pena que ele não queria. Não precisava. Tudo o que ele queria ele já perdeu. Uma idéia vaga veio-lhe afastar as lágrimas. Um dia isso tudo acabaria. Pós um cachecol ao redor do pescoço e logo estava andando pela vila. Aos seus olhos tudo estava parado. Nenhum som, nada. Nem em sua consciência ele sabia que estava lá. Nada. O que via não eram imagens. Eram manchas brancas e disformes. O que ouvia não eram sons. Eram ruídos. Ele não sentia o frio da neve. Sentia uma parestesia. Seu corpo se movia pelo livre habito de estar ali. Antes acompanhado pelo olhar zeloso de sua mãe. Agora sozinho. Então, no meio dos ruídos, ele distinguiu um choro. Alguém, assim como ele, chorava. Alguém, assim como ele, também estava triste. Sua mente, antes desligada do que acontecia ao seu redor, alertou-se e perguntou para si mesmo.

Sasuke: Quem está chorando?

Seguiu o som opaco e infantil sem completo controle de suas ações. Nunca ouviu aquela voz. Mesmo assim sentia que ela estava ecoando em sua cabeça antes de tudo. No parquinho coberto de neve, uma criança chorava copiosamente debaixo do escorregador. Parecia querer se esconder da neve que caia. Suas lágrimas faziam uma pequena levemente acinzentada em um pequeno monte de neve. Estava toda suja. Seus cabelos tinham uma cor peculiar. Mesmo assim não era possível identificar quem era. Aproximou-se daquela figura destacada entre as manchas disformes. Seu corpo se mexia sozinho e passo a passo se aproximando daquela pobre criatura. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Ela continuava chorando e tentando limpar as lágrimas com as mangas do suéter grosso e branco. Ao fazer isso pode notar que se tratava de uma menina de sua idade. Pós a mão sobre seu ombro. Em seguida a menina virou-se assustada. Seus olhos eram verdes. Ela tremia descontrolada. Assim como ele mesmo tinha feito certa vez.

Menina: Q-quem é você?...

Sasuke: Porque chora?

A menina continuava soluçando. Tremia como se a neve penetrasse por seu corpo. Não tinha em que se apoiar. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Só queria chorar.

Sakura: Me bateram...

Só então Sasuke notou os vários machucados que ela carregava pelo corpo. Em um canto do rosto estava levemente ralado. Entre suas madeixas rosadas havia um pouco de sujeira entre cantos. Uma de suas mãos sangrava um pouco. Sasuke a via em seu lugar.

Sasuke: Você tem um lugar para voltar? Vá para lá.

Porque ele estava dizendo isso? Sequer a conhecia. Mesmo assim tinha um desejo fraco de querer ajudá-la. Sim, era fraco, mas era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo perder a medida de suas palavras.

Sakura: M-mas...

Quem era aquele menino. Ela não sabia. Só sabia que ele tinha um olhar vazio. Era a única coisa que conseguiu identificar por trás das lágrimas em seus olhos.

Sasuke: Quer continuar aqui chorando sozinha?

De certa forma ele não queria vê-la chorar. Pois, ela, assim como ele, estava sozinha, ali, debaixo da neve.

Sakura: N-não quero. Dói...

Realmente doía muito ficar sozinha. É uma dor que não tem uma cura garantida. Só existem no mundo dois jeitos de parar a dor. Nenhum deles estava ao seu alcance. Sentia-se fraca.

Sasuke: Então vá. Alguém deve sentir sua falta.

Alguém, não importa onde esteja, deveria se importar com ela. Mesmo que esteja muito longe, essa pessoa vai querê-la bem.

Sakura: Não. Não sentem...

Um pensamento um tanto tolo. Ninguém, em circunstancia alguma, está livre da preocupação das pessoas. Mesmo Sasuke. Enquanto houvesse alguém em Konoha que perguntasse por ele, não estaria só. Sasuke segurou sua mão. Seus olhos marejaram. Sua atenção voltou-se para o menino à sua frente.

Sasuke: Enquanto você for viva alguém sentirá a sua falta. Por mais que o mundo pareça injusto. Vai sempre ter alguém que precisa de você.

Então uma voz feminina foi ouvida ao longe. Sasuke soltou a sua mão e se escondeu atrás de um boneco de neve, o testemunho daquelas palavras. Sakura ficou olhando ele sumir. Logo a voz se aproximou e chamou seu nome.

Ino: Sakura! Eu estava preocupada, sua tonta!

A pequena andou até Sakura e a ajudou a se levantar. Sasuke observava tudo. Pelo menos ela não estava sozinha. Não como ele se sentia. Alguém precisava dela.

Sakura: M-me desculpe, Ino-chan...

A loira franzia o cenho como se estivesse diante de um problema grande demais para suas mãos carregarem.

Ino: Sakura, você não deve suportar tudo sozinha! Você não está só!

Sakura: M-mas... Eu serei um incomodo...

Então o semblante de Ino entristeceu. Sua face enrugou-se como quem chora. No entanto nenhuma lágrima foi derramada.

Ino: Me incomoda ver você com um ombro em que se apoiar e não o utilizar. Sakura, não sou só eu, todos estão te esperando.

Então Sakura lembrou das palavras que Sasuke lhe disse. Sim, ela tinha um lugar para onde voltar. A face chorosa desapareceu dando espaço para um sorriso maroto mesmo entre as manchas avermelhadas ao redor deste.

Sakura: Então vamos para lá!

As duas foram embora. Sakura tinha alguém que precisava da existência dela. Então Sasuke Saiu de trás do boneco. Ele teve, por um breve momento, alguém que precisava dele. A parestesia abandonou seu corpo. Sentia agora o frio que a neve proporcionava. No retorno de suas memórias ele viu um nome meio apagado divagando em sua mente. Um nome de duas palavras e doze letras. Associou esse nome àquela garota. Seus lábios se abriram e assoviou sem querer essas doze letras.

Sasuke: Haruno... Sakura...

Uma flor da primavera. Era isso que seu nome significava. Primavera. Quando a primavera chagasse iriam recomeçar as aulas da academia. Talvez essa estação afastasse o frio do inverno. Talvez, só talvez. Um pequeno sorriso se abriu em menção desse pensamento. Até que a palavra talvez viesse a acalhar. E naquele momento. Uma pequena sementinha brotou. A única que sobreviveu ao intenso inverno dentro de Sasuke. Aquela planta era pequena demais para ter um nome. Sasuke decidiu que quando descobrisse qual seria seu fruto ele daria um nome para a planta. Mas ele já tinha uma idéia de o que era. Uma pequenina árvore de cerejeiras.

Daquele dia em diante ele não mais se escondeu do frio com aquela parestesia. Ele sabia que quando a primavera chegasse, ele lhe daria um valor maior.

Então, nesse dia, ele disse, para si mesmo, que lutaria para não chorar mais. E também para que ela não mais chorasse como ele. Que pelo menos ele pudesse chorar com motivo...

Mal ele sabia que enquanto um estivesse vivo o outro jamais se sentiria só novamente...


End file.
